The present invention relates to a thermoplastic composition. More particularly, it relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent solvent resistance, weld strength, impact resistance, molding properties, etc.
Hitherto, attempts have been made to improve the molding properties and the dependency of the impact strength on thickness of polycarbonate resins by incorporating therein diene rubber graft polymers such as ABS resins (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers) or MBS resins (methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene polymers) (cf. Japanese Patent Publns. (examined) Nos. 15225/1963, 71/1964 and 11496/1967). Attempts have also been made to improve the impact strength of polycarbonate resins by incorporating therein ABS resins manufactured by bulk-suspension polymerization (cf. Japanese Patent Publn. (examined) No. 11142/1976). However, the resulting compositions are only improved in apparent molding properties, and when a plurality of gates are provided in injection molding as in the most popular molding procedure, the strength at the welded parts is insufficient. Also, the resistance to solvent is unsatisfactory.